


Payment

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I hope you like it anyway, I'm not sure why I wrote this, It's really just a long drabble, M/M, MadHook, but I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The payment Jefferson offered for the return of his hat wasn't quite what Killian expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MadHook fic, and my first OUaT fic in general. Please, be gentle! XD

Jefferson bent down and picked up his hat box, dusting off the top. "When you said you had something of mine, you didn't mention you wrecked it."

Killian smirked, amused. "I didn't. Wreck it, that is. Not quite sure what happened to it, actually." His eyes narrowed distrustfully at the box. "Don't quite care, either."

Now it was Jefferson's turn to smirk. "Aww. Did my hat offend you?"

"It did, actually," Killian replied, waving the box away with his hook.

But Jefferson wasn't about to leave without getting more information out of the pirate captain. "And how did it do that, exactly?"

"I have delicate sensibilities."

"I don't see how that's relevant. My hat can only do one thing." Jefferson unlatched the hat box. "Wonderland."

"Yes, I'm familiar with it. Didn't much care for it." Killian took several steps back.

Jefferson laughed. "Me niether. It doesn't work anymore, anyway. You can relax."

Killian's shoulders visibly stiffened.

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "I said relax."

"Yes, well, it's my experience that men who say relax have foul intentions."

Jefferson held out his hands placatingly. The open hat box dangled from his hand as he replied, "Look at me. Do I look like I have foul intentions to you?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "You look a bit mad to me."

Jefferson's eyes darkened slightly as he smirked in reply. "An argument could be made for that."

After a moment of silence, Killian cleared his throat. "Right, well, that's all well and good. You and your hat are reunited, oh, happy day. Now, what about my payment?"

Jefferson's grin turned sly. "Ah, yes. That. Well, no time like the present." He began unbuttoning his shirt.

Both of Killian's eyebrows shot up. "You keep your money inside your clothes?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I said you'd be rewarded handsomely. I'm handsome,right?"

Killian, for once, was speechless.

Jefferson grinned, cunning. "Am I wrong? I guess you don't want your payment, then."

Jefferson began buttoning up his shirt, looking pleased with himself. Killian's eyes narrowed. Two could play this game. He slung his hook around Jefferson's wrist and pulled him close.

"Oh, no," Killian whispered next to Jefferson's cheek. "I'll have my payment."

Jefferson stilled, eyes wide. "I thought... My neck... Usually... People don't want--"

"You thought wrong," Killian replied, leaning down to Jefferson's neck to inhale his scent.

Jefferson shuddered. "Y-You're mad."

With a crooked grin, Killian replied, "An argument could be made for that." His free hand gripped Jefferson's waist and pulled their torsos together.

Jefferson's breath sped up, and he let out a silent laugh. "I guess the payment's still yours, if you want it."

"It'll be my pleasure."

/end


End file.
